


the story of us

by sheepsan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 5+1 Things, 83 line, Drabble Collection, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, cuddles but not really, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsan/pseuds/sheepsan
Summary: Heechul and Leeteuk throughout the years — a series of unrelated drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul falls asleep waiting for Leeteuk

Heechul wakes up to light kisses being pressed gently along his jaw. He opens his eyes blearily to see orange-red hair, a narrow nose, and thin lips turning up into a smile he adores. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Leeteuk asks softly. 

“Yeah,” Heechul says, but heaves himself up into a sitting position anyways. His blanket pools around his waist and the throbbing pain in his leg is nothing more than a side thought at this point. Leeteuk sits down next to him and Heechul takes the opportunity to slump down onto his shoulder. He breathes in the reassuring scent of Leeteuk, fighting the urge to doze off again. Their fingers find each other on top of the tangled blankets. 

It’s been a while since they’ve had a moment like this to themselves. They’d both been so busy lately, with their comeback schedules added on top of their normal variety appearances. But the scarcity of them makes him appreciate these moments even more, in a sense, so he can’t exactly complain.

After a while, Leeteuk shifts then says, “You really should get some sleep though.”

It’s just like Leeteuk to be constantly watching out for him. So Heechul snorts and sits back up, making a shooing motion with his fingers. 

“And you need to shower. I could smell you in my sleep!”

Leeteuk laughs at him, his cheek dimpling adorably, and he good-naturedly leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways im soft for the 83 line...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul likes Leeteuk best like this, sprawled along the floor of their concert venue, laughing so hard he can barely talk.

He likes all of Leeteuk, no matter how much he complains about his showy Instagram and his MC-like speaking voice. He likes barefaced Leeteuk and shirtless Leeteuk and Leeteuk with makeup. 

He likes Leeteuk in the bedroom, sleep tousled, cold feet and all. He likes Leeteuk when he’s dancing, his face scrunched up in focus in order to get all the moves right. He likes Leeteuk when he’s flustered after he teases him just a tad too much. 

But Heechul likes Leeteuk best like this, sprawled along the floor of their concert venue, laughing so hard he can barely talk. In this moment, all of his invisible worries have left him and he’s simply enjoying the time with his members and their fans. Heechul thinks that if all of their antis could see what he’s seeing right now, they’d drop on the ground and beg for forgiveness for all the cruel and harsh things they’ve aimed at him. 

Heechul wants to somehow burn this image in his memory so he can hold it close and never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the summary of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939319) fic and also by [this](http://sujuaddiction.tumblr.com/post/99839420300/donghae-oppa-what-are-you-doing-kekeke) photoset


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul outgrows Leeteuk.

The day Heechul grows taller than him is the saddest day in his life.

Honestly, if it he had grown something like five or even six centimetres, Leeteuk would be fine with it. Really.

Instead, what happens is that Heechul grows half a centimetre taller than him, and then abruptly stops. 

The universe must have something against him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marry me,” Heechul says.

It’s for fan service, of course.

“Marry me,” Heechcul says, kneeling on the concert floor. He tilts his head to look up at Leeteuk. 

They’re reenacting the killer scene from the most recent drama. And if the cheers from their fans are any indication, they’re doing a stellar job. 

But something in Leeteuk’s face flickers for a second before it’s gone, and it’s enough to give Heechul pause. Then Leeteuk plays his part as rehearsed, forcing his voice up to a terse pitch as he accepts Heechul’s proposal. 

On the car ride back, Heechul thinks about that look some more. He watches Leeteuk’s face carefully for any signs if he’s feeling exhausted, but he’s already back to normal. In fact, he stares so much that Leeteuk sends him more than a couple of confused glances. 

And then Heechul figures it out. 

It’s fortunate that their birthdays are coming up. Heechul is busy, but he squeezes time in between schedules to look for the perfect present. 

He finds it in all its shiny glory, tucked in the corner of a small jewellery store, and gets it custom engraved as well. 

Later, when the members hold their own small celebration for their two oldest, it’s finally time for the present giving. Heechul grabs his gift from the side of the couch and shoves it in Leeteuk’s hands before anyone else can move. 

Leeteuk examines the tiny bag that the present is in. It fits right into the palm of his hand. He sends Heechul a curious look. 

“Just open it,” Heechul says, “or I’ll take it back.”

Leeteuk pushes the tissue paper aside and draws out the simple, black box. He opens it, and then inhales sharply. It’s a ring, the silver band gleaming even in dim lighting. Heechul’s watches as Leeteuk takes it out of its casing, tilting his head to see the engraving in the inside. 

It’s simply 8 digits—the day they met. 

Eunhyuk whistles lowly at the sight. “How much did that cost you?” 

Heechul doesn’t respond. Instead, he meets Leeteuk’s eyes over Eunhyuk’s head and raises his own hand. On his finger is a matching ring. 

They’re not an engagement rings by any stretch. Still, the sentiment is there, and it’s worth it a hundred percent when Leeteuk turns his head away and blinks rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh it’s a bit choppy i’m sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise.

He asked Heechul once, a long time ago, drunk on alcohol and sorrow, if he was going to leave him too like everyone else did. 

He doesn’t remember much from that night except for how warm Heechul’s palm was when they held hands and he promised he’d stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a leeteuk drabble! they always end up super short and i don’t know why...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk contemplates Heechul.

Everyone is a little bit in love with Heechul.

It’s in the way the staff treat him so nicely, the way girls giggle behind their hands when he chats with them, the way guys adore him. It’s how when he talks it feels like you’re the most important person in the universe. It’s impossible not to feel _something_ for him. His personality is so polar that you can’t help but be attracted to him or viciously repelled.

Leeteuk counts himself lucky to be one of the few people close enough to Heechul to be counted as a close friend.

Or something more, even.

Sometimes he’ll look over and find Heechul staring right at him, dark eyes intent with something unnamed. Leeteuk will stare back, unable to look away. Then he’ll avert his eyes and make a joke and the moment will disappear in an instant.

It confuses him. Heechul confuses him. 

But Kim Heechul is a puzzle that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life solving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and also thank you for all the love I’ve received on this series of drabbles! i’m happy you guys are enjoying these. 
> 
> i’m actually writing something pretty big (comparatively) so please look forward to it! i’ve just hit over a thousand words ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times they almost kissed and one time they actually did.

1

They’re on the set filming for Rokkugo and they need a girl.

Eunhyuk suggests Heechul for the role. It’s a joke, but a passing producer hears about it, and before he knows it he’s fitted in a wig and a dress and told to play his part.

Well, not that he minds. He flounces around the set in his skirt, bothering the other members and charming all the writer noonas. When he returns, he finds that Leeteuk has finished being dolled up for his own role as the lead male.

He grins when Heechul joins him by the car and tugs at a stray strand of hair.

Heechul bats his eyelashes. “How do I look?”

“It suits you,” Leeteuk says, laughing.

He offers Heechul his arm and they walk hand in hand around the set, behind the scenes cameras following them every step of the way.

Eventually, Leeteuk gestures towards the camera and then tugs on his shoulder and pulls him closer. Heechul, always quick to catch on, acts the part of a sulking young lady and pulls away. Then abruptly, Leeteuk leans over and hovers an inch from Heechul’s face, pretending to kiss him. A mischievous smile blooms over his face.

Well. Two can play at this game.

Heechul drags a hand around Leeteuk’s neck to hold him in place. He leans up, and he sees Leeteuk’s eyes widen in surprise as he realizes what’s coming. At the last second, Heechul changes direction and kisses his cheek.

When they separate, Leeteuk is flustered. Heechul smirks.

Good.

 

 

2

The rain had come suddenly and abruptly, sending pedestrians scrambling for the nearest shelter and their fangirls for their protective camera casing. The rest of them yelped and sprinted for the entrance of the broadcast building.

They all burst out laughing once safely in the lobby of the building. Their thin shirts are all soaking wet. Shindong’s hair, which he had spent at least an half hour primping that morning, was now damp and flopped straight into his eyes.

They pile into the elevator to get to their waiting room, all of them fighting to be first. Heechul is at the front of the pack and is the first one in, although he regrets it somewhat when he ends up squished into the right corner.

The elevator jolts and an arm reaches past him to brace against the wall. Leeteuk smiles at him apologetically.

“Sorry,” he says. “It’s a bit crowded in here.”

Heechul doesn’t respond, because he’s just become aware of the fact that Leeteuk’s previously white shirt is now entirely transparent.

The elevator suddenly feels entirely too hot. Heechul looks away, away from Leeteuk’s puzzled glance at his unusual silence. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Leeteuk with his shirt off—in a dorm with so many boys, it’d be almost a miracle if he hadn’t. But. _But_.

This is different. This is Leeteuk, handsomely dishevelled and semi-naked, absently licking a stray drop of water off his lips, looking absolutely kissable.

Heechul leans forward, unconsciously.

The elevator door opens then, signalling their stop. The boys pile out and Heechul trails after them, silent.

 

 

3

Their dorm is dark when Heechul comes home. The other members must still be out, he thinks, enjoying a rare day off having fun with their friends.

Heechul steps into their tiny living room, freezing when he hears a soft sigh. He looks over to see Leeteuk dozing on the couch, almost hidden underneath the blankets piled on top of him.

Heechul opts not to turn on the light, even though Leeteuk could sleep through just about anything. Instead, he pads quietly into his room to grab a spare change of clothes and heads for the shower.

When Heechul finishes washing up, he wanders back through the living room again, absentmindedly running a towel through his hair. He casts a glance over at the couch. Leeteuk is still napping, but his position has shifted so that his neck is curled at an uncomfortable angle. There’s a little furrow between his brows even in his sleep. He’ll probably have a crick in his neck when he wakes up.

With that in mind, Heechul heads to the couch and gently shakes Leeteuk’s shoulders. The furrow between his brows deepens, but he doesn’t wake.

“Hey,” Heechul says loudly, crouching down to the floor. “Jungsoo. Come on, get up.”

Leeteuk’s eyes open a crack and he blinks blearily at him. “Noona..?” he murmurs, clearly still half asleep.

“Yep, that’s me,” Heechul says, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, there’s a hand threading through his hair and he’s being pulled in for a kiss.

Thankfully, Heechul loses his balance and ends up half-sprawled across Leeteuk’s chest instead. And when he untangles himself from the blanket and off the couch, he discovers Leeteuk has fallen back asleep.

Heechul sighs. “See if I ever try to do anything nice for you again,” he mutters. He’s cross now, and he doesn’t know why.

 

 

4

Heechul slaps Leeteuk in the face, enjoying this far more than he should probably. Leeteuk grimaces and tries to stay in character.

They’re re-enacting a scene from Descendants of the Sun.

They hadn’t rehearsed this, but Heechul leans forward for a kiss. Leeteuk is taken by surprise and moves his head back like an awkward turtle.

But Heechul had seen a split second hesitation on his face—for a moment, he had thought about staying still.

 

 

5

Heechul is at the very end of the line when they begin the paper passing game. He rocks back on his feet and watches as the paper goes from member to member with barely a hitch.

How boring. In an instant, Heechul makes up his mind and edges closer to Kangin, swapping places with him before he even realizes what’s happening. This places him right next to Leeteuk, who had just received the paper from Sungmin. Heechul places his hand on Leeteuk’s back as a signal.

When Leeteuk turns around, Heechul slips an arm around him and leans in to take the sheet of paper.

It doesn’t quite work out that way.

Leeteuk doesn’t let him take the paper, and instead, presses stubbornly closer. Heechul’s not the only one thinking about the entertainment factor, obviously.

Leeteuk’s arm comes up and curls around his neck, dragging his head down. Heechul can feel the shape of Leeteuk’s lips pressed firmly against his own. He can feel the dampness of the paper, crinkling between them. One of their members tries to tug the paper out from between them and Heechul loses his footing. He staggers forward a couple of steps, grabbing onto Leeteuk’s shirt for stability.

They separate, and Heechul catches his breath. Leeteuk is _laughing_ , the little shit. It takes him a second to remember where they are, but once he does he holds the paper up to the camera for the audience to see.

The crowd has gone wild, which Heechul counts as a success.

 

 

+1

They like to joke around. Since the members like to call them ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ so often, sometimes Heechul will send Leeteuk a wink and coo out, _Honey_. And most times Leeteuk will laugh, but sometimes he’ll reach out to caress Heechul’s face and respond with, _Darling_.

It’s all in good fun though. The other members will pretend to retch in the corner and they’ll laugh it off.

In other words, everything is the members’ fault.

Heechul stops by Leeteuk’s house before he leaves for his first schedule of the day. He has a jam-packed week and he needs someone to take care of Heebum and Baengshin for him.

Heechul rings the doorbell a couple times before the door opens, and Leeteuk appears, looking half asleep still. He ushers Heechul in and forces him to sit at the dining table for at least a small snack, despite Heechul’s complaints about being late.

Heebum and Baengshin, now set to roam freely around the familiar space, instantly go to curl around Leeteuk’s legs as he wanders around the kitchen. Heechul narrows his eyes accusingly at them.

“Traitors,” he mutters under his breath. Leeteuk turns.

“What was that?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Heechul says, but sends his cats another warning glance. “Thanks for taking them in again.”

But Leeteuk just shakes his head and quirks his lips up into a smile. “Don’t worry about it. They take pretty good care of themselves.”

“They take after me of course,” Heechul says, puffing his chest out with pride. He chases after them to kiss them both goodbye for a week, and then turns to Leeteuk, who is watching all of this with the faint amusement of someone who isn’t a cat owner.

“I have to head out now or I really will be late,” Heechul says.

The two of them head towards the front door again, and Heechul crouches down to tug his shoes back on. He stands back up and grabs his bag.

“Alright, see you,” Leeteuk says, stepping into his space. Heechul leans forward and kisses him goodbye.

By the time he realizes what’s happened, he’s outside in the hallway. He looks over his shoulder and the two of them share a stunned glance.

“What was that?“ Heechul asks, but then starts laughing and he can’t stop.

Leeteuk recovers quickly. He touches his mouth briefly and suppresses a smile. “ _Go_ ,” he says. “We’ll talk later.”

Heechul really is late at this point, but he can’t help taking three long strides to the man in the doorway and pressing another peck to his lips before dashing down the hallway.

It’s just a kiss, he tells himself. _It’s just a kiss._ He’s kissed loads of people before, and so has Leeteuk.

But for some reason, he doesn’t stop smiling until he’s all the way down to the car, and even beyond that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this 1.6k monstrosity!! well, comparitively.


End file.
